Początek historii
Początek historii '(''z ang. The Beginning of Story)- pierwszy odcinek pilotowy serialu PLiŻ i pierwszy z ogółem. Niżej podpisaną jest GosiElla. Fabuła Dzień był burzowy i pochmurny. Lało jak z cebra, a pioruny co rusz pokazywały swoje powyginane na wszystkie strony, pełne prądu ramiona. Mimo to w bazie pingwinów panował spokój, tak, jakby nie wiedzieli o szalejącym na zewnątrz żywiole. Skipper pił kawę, Szeregowy, Fluttershy i Julian oglądali "Słodkorożce", Kowalski z Twilight siedzieli w laboratorium zgłębiając wszelkie tajniki chemii, Rarity projektowała swoją nową kolekcję, inspirując się deszczową pogodą z zewnątrz, Maurice i Applejack grali w warcaby, a Rico i Pinkie obżerali się śledziami. Gdy nagle do pomieszczenia weszła Rainbow, Skipper natychmiast schował kubek z kawą za siebie. - Błagam niebiosa, oby nie widziała!- modlił się w myślach. Błękitno-pióra oczywiście udawała, że nic nie zobaczyła i zaczęła sobie rysować w kącie pokoju. Zadowolony, że uszło mu to płazem, Skipper, szybko wyciągnął kubek, by szybko opróżnić jego zawartość. Przechylił go tak, że gdy wrócił go do pozycji wyjściowej, zauważył stojącą przed nim Rainbow patrzącą na niego ze złością. - Co ci mówiłam o piciu kawy?- zaczęła spokojnie, lecz stanowczo. - Eeeeeeemmmm- Skipper lekko się zmieszał, gdy ostatnio mu to mówiła, niezbyt jej słuchał i słyszał piąte przez dziesiąte. - Że to wypłukuje magnez!- skwitowała szybko. - Ale to nie jest takie hop siup, że powiesz: dobra, już nie piję kawy i nagle przestajesz! - Owszem jest, gdy nie jest się uzależnionym! Albo gdy ma się silną wolę i się wie, jak jej używać!- dopiekła mu RD. - Ale ja uwielbiam pić kawę. - To przestań! - Pić kawę czy ją uwielbiać? - Najlepiej i jedno, i drugie- odparła, po czym zwróciła się do Szeregowego, Fluttershy i Juliana- A wy? Czemu oglądacie telewizję podczas burzy? - Bo król może oglądać ją wtedy, gdy tylko zechce!- palnął lemur. - Och, czyżby?! A gdy strzeli go piorun i ludzie przez to odkryją naszą tajną bazę to co?! Pozbawią cię telewizji do końca życia! - Cóż, Julianie, Rainbow chyba ma rację- odparł Szeregowy i odłączył telewizor od prądu, po czym zaproponował- Może sobie porysujemy, by zabić nudę? - Okej- zgodzili się Fluttershy i Julian, po czym cała trójka skrobała kredkami po papierze. *** - To tutaj! Dotarliśmy!- zawołał ucieszony Sammy. - Nareszcie! Ta burza okropnie mnie wykończyła- ziewnęła Ella. - No, to tutaj sobie odpoczniesz- zaśmiała się Shelly, po czym cała trójka wpłynęła do ukrytej laguny. Panowała tam niezłomna cisza, gdyż wszyscy pochowali się przed burzą. Sammy i jego rodzina podpłynęli do swojego nowego domu. Nagle zauważyli dwa żółwie płynące w ich kierunku. - Witam, jestem Ray, a to moją żona, Rita i wnuk, Ricky- większy żółw przedstawił swoją rodzinę- Zaraz, gdzie on jest?- spytał, gdy nie zauważył przy sobie wnuka. - Spokojnie, na pewno zaraz przypłynie, a tak w ogóle to mam na imię Sammy, to moja małżonka Shelly i wnuczka Ella. Dopiero przypłynęliśmy. Nagle do gromadki dołączył mały, szary żółwik. - O, Ricky, tu jesteś. Poznaj naszych sąsiadów: Sammy'ego, Shelly i Ellę. - Dzień dobry- przywitał się z dorosłymi, ale spoglądając na ich wnuczkę nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa, więc tylko jej pomachał. Ona bez oporu powtórzyła jego gest, ale również nic nie rzekła. Zarumieniła się lekko i częściowo odwróciła wzrok, by ukryć zaczerwienione policzki. - Daj sobie z tym spokój! Spójrz na niego! Na pewno ugania się za nim masa pięknych dziewczyn! A ty?! W tobie nikt się nie kocha! Dlaczego ktoś taki, jak on miałby zwrócić na ciebie choć ćwierć swojej uwagi?!- odezwało się w jej głowie, po czym opuściła wzrok. Pomimo to Ricky patrzył na nią oniemiały, a szczególnie na jej oczy. Były takie piękne! Nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Z rozmowy dziadków dowiedział się, jaka Ella jest inteligentna, mądra, rozważna, uczynna, szczera i lojalna, a najbardziej zaimponowała mu jej szeroka wiedza medyczna. Ona zaś usłyszała, jak bardzo Ricky jest silny, pomysłowy, charyzmatyczny, sprytny, inteligentny i jak wiele dziewczyn do niego wzdycha. - Niech sobie wzdychają, ja chcę tylko Ellę- pomyślał, gdy uchwycił pod swoim adresem pochwały ze strony dziadka. Tymczasem dziewczynka lekko podniosła wzrok, aby jeszcze raz popatrzeć na błękitne oczy Ricky'ego, po czym zauważyła, że ten przygląda się jej z zainteresowaniem. Ze zdziwienia spojrzała na niego lekko rozszerzając źrenice, ale zaraz ponownie spuściła wzrok. Nawet nie przypuszczała, że w oczach Ricky'ego jest piękną, delikatną, skromną, pełną wdzięku, uroczą, bezbronną dziewczynką, jednym słowem: ideałem. Stan otępienia przerwała Shelly zwracając się do Elli: - Chodź, słoneczko, pomożesz mi trochę w domu. - A czy mogę od razu iść spać? Jestem zmęczona- odparła żółwinka ziewając tak uroczo, że serce Ricky'ego po prostu się rozpłynęło. - Kochanie, to tylko chwilka- skwitowała babcia dziewczynki. - Dobrze- zgodziła się Ella, po czym pożegnała z Ray'em i Ritą- Do widzenia. - Do zobaczenia- odparli. Ricky tylko jej pomachał, bo wciąż nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa, a mająca tą samą przypadłość Ella odpowiedziała tym samym i popłynęła za babcią. Chłopiec wciąż nieustannie wodził za nią wzrokiem. Miała taką piękną figurę i go tego tak wdzięcznie nią poruszała! Jego zadumanie nie umknęło uwadze jego dziadka, który zwrócił się do niego: - Wiem, że przypadła ci do gustu, ale na chwilę o niej zapomnij. Musimy poprzenosić zwisające ze skarp kamienie, by kogoś nie przygniotły. - Już płynę- odparł Ricky, po czym dodał rumieniąc się lekko- A tak odnośnie Elli: mówiłeś, że "przypadła mi do gustu", ale to nie jest zbyt dobre określenie... - Chcesz powiedzieć, że już po pierwszym zobaczeniu jej jest dla ciebie kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółką? Zakochałeś się czy co?- to ostatnie zdanie Ray rzucił dla żartu. - Tak, żebyś wiedział- odparł z powagą Ricky. - I tak zaraz ci się znudzi, zobaczysz. - A skąd możesz to wiedzieć, co?! - Uganiają się za tobą dziesiątki o wiele ładniejszych dziewczyn, a ty kochasz Ellę? - A żebyś wiedział! Tamte dziewczyny są ładne, ale wcale nie są mądre, myślą, że delfiny to ryby! - Skąd wiesz, że Ella nie uważa tak samo, jak one? - Bo ona jest inna. - To znaczy jaka? - Inne dziewczyny są ładne, ale głupie i próżne, inne mądre, ale brzydkie i nieempatyczne. Za to Ella jest zarówno piękna, jak i mądra, inteligentna, czuła, skromna, delikatna, słodka, pełna wdzięku, jednym słowem: ideał mojej dziewczyny. Ray nic nie odpowiedział, tylko gestem płetwy popędził wnuka, by pomógł mu w pracy. Tymczasem Ricky wciąż nie mógł zapomnieć o pięknej Elli. Wciąż pamiętał, jak się lekko zarumieniła, wyglądała po prostu cudownie, jak anioł. Tymczasem dziewczynka pomagała babci w przygotowaniu posłań. Ciągle myślała o Ricky'm. Co prawda miała dać sobie z tym spokój, ale przecież nikt nie zabroni jej marzyć. Wciąż pamiętała jego piękne, błękitne oczy. Nie mogła wymazać ich ze swojej pamięci. Zastanawiała się też czy widział jej rumieńce... *** Przestało lać i wyszło słońce. Pinkie od razu wyskoczyła z bazy i krzyknęła na całe gardło: - Mój zmysł podpowiada mi, że dziś wydarzy się coś zajefajnego! Siedząca w biurze Alice, rozmawiając z kierownikiem wyjrzała zaskoczona przez okno. - Co się tam dzieje?- spytał głos w słuchawce. - Nic. Tylko jakiś pingwin się drze- zbagatelizowała strażniczka i wróciła do poprzedniej rozmowy. - Pinkie! O mało co nie ściągnęłaś na nas kłopotów! A jakby Alice tu przyszła i zauważyła, że tylko ty jesteś na wybiegu, to co?- zbeształa ją Rainbow. - Sorki, ale czuję, że dziś zdarzy się coś wyjątkowego!- wyjaśniła różowo-pióra podskakując wysoko. - No, dobrze, ale nie musisz się aż tak ekscytować- złagodziła Rarity- A swoją drogą, to pewnie masz rację, twój zmysł jest nieomylny. - Aż mi brakuje mądrości Kowalskiego i Twilight odnośnie paranormalnych zdolności Pinkie- zaśmiała się Applejack, a wszyscy inni wraz z nią. - A tak a propos tej dwójki, gdzie oni są?- zastanawiał się Szeregowy. - Pewnie nadal w laboratorium, pracują nad wymyśleniem sposobu na zamienienie chlorowodoru w ciało stałe- wyjaśniła Pinkie. - Może powinni zacząć od zamienienia go w ciecz- dodał Julian bez większego entuzjazmu. - Ale tego już dokonano- zgasiła go Rarcia, po czym wszyscy zaśmiali się z zaczerwienionego lemura. *** - No, Ricky, jeszcze tylko zrób nocny obchód rafy i będzie komplet- zwrócił się do wnuka Ray, gdy skończyli z kamieniami. - Jasne, już płynę- żółwik poderwał się nagle, by jak najszybciej skończyć patrol i jeszcze raz spotkać się z Ellą. Płynął bardzo szybko, więc zajęło mu to mniej czasu niż zwykle. Gdy popłynął w kierunku domu swoich sąsiadów, zauważył, że Ella siedzi na "tarasie". Oświetlona promieniami pełni Księżyca, wyglądała, jak prawdziwy anioł. Ricky patrzył na nią maślanym wzrokiem, niestety, atmosferę zepsuł kręcący się przy niej Robert. -''Czego on tutaj chce?!''- mruknął z wyrzutem Ricky czując lekkie ukłucie zazdrości. Zauważył, że Ella próbuje wymigać się od obecności swojego zalotnika, dodatkowo utwierdziło go w tym zdanie przez nią wypowiedziane, delikatnie, ale stanowczo: - Robercie, proszę przestań, daj mi spokój! Z kolei tamten nie odpuszczał: - Ależ, skarbie, nie igraj z przeznaczeniem- tu zbliżył się do niej i szepnął- czyli ze mną!- byłby ją pocałował, ale Ricky przerwał mu: - Zdaje się, że Panienka Ella prosiła, byś ją zostawił!- tu wyrwał dziewczynkę z jego uścisku. - To nie twoja sprawa!- odgryzł się Robert. - Czyżby?!- wrzasnął, a potem łagodnie zwrócił się do dziewczynki- Stań za mną, skarbie- po czym znowu zaczął gasić Roberta- Gdybyś nie wiedział, to zajmuję się patrolowaniem rafy, a ty dobrze wiesz, że o tej porze wszyscy, poza mną, mają być w swoich domach i spać! - Ale... - Nie ma "ale", do domu! I radzę: nie podskakuj, dzisiaj dostaniesz tylko pouczenie, ale następnym razem wyciągnę konsekwencje! Robert tylko zadarł nos i odpłynął rozwścieczony. Ella patrzyła na to oniemiała. Spodobała jej się stanowczość Ricky'ego. Powiedział do niej "skarbie" i osłonił ją własnym ciałem! To było jak spełnienie marzeń! Gdy ten odwrócił się w jej stronę, wydukała: - Przepraszam, że nie jestem w domu, ale po prostu nie mogłam zasnąć i... i nie wiedziałam o tej zasadzie...- po czym dodała- J-już płynę do środka- po tych słowach zawróciła do domu. - No, rusz się!- usłyszał Ricky w swojej głowie, po czym odruchowo chwycił ją za płetwę i krzyknął: - Zaczekaj! Zostań! Dziewczynka odwróciła się zaskoczona. Oświetlona przez Księżyc, zarumieniona, stała teraz przed Ricky'm. On, urzeczony jej urodą, ledwo wydobył z siebie: - Chciałem tylko... lepiej cię poznać. - Mnie?- na jej twarzy zagościła kolejna lekka fala czerwieni. - No, tak. Znam tutaj wszystkich i ciebie też bym chciał. Ella pokiwała głową potakująco, zgadzając się. Przez prawie pół nocy rozmawiali o swoich zainteresowaniach. Żadne z nich nie wyznało drugiemu swoich uczuć. Nagle oboje zamilkli i tylko na siebie spoglądali, lekko zbliżając się do siebie. Ricky objął Ellę w biodrach i przysunął ją trochę bliżej, ona z kolei nie stawiała oporu. Czując jego ciepło, zaczęła się rumienić. Gdy ich wargi dzieliły centymetry, rozum i serce dziewczynki znów zaczęły toczyć wojnę. Serce podpowiadało: -''No, dalej, Ellu! Pocałuj go, co masz do stracenia?! Może on też cię kocha!'' Ale rozum wypierał te słowa krzycząc: -''Myślisz, że jesteś pierwszą dziewczyną, którą całuje?! Pewnie miał wiele partnerek, sto razy lepszych od ciebie! Daj sobie spokój!'' Ella już sama nie wiedziała, co robić. Ich usta prawie się złączyły, ale ona w ostatniej chwili spuściła głowę. Ricky był trochę zdziwiony, ale zaraz pomyślał: -''Ona kogoś ma!''- i znowu poczuł zazdrość, tylko o wiele mocniejszą, ale poniekąd czuł podziw dla lojalności i wierności dziewczyny wobec jej partnera. Musiał pozbyć się konkurencji, ale najpierw powinien przekonać do siebie Ellę. Przypomniało mu się piękne, romantyczne miejsce spoza laguny. - A byłaś już kiedyś poza rafą?- spytał po chwili milczenia. - Wyłączając przybycie? Nie- odparła. - Może tam popłyniemy, ostatnio znalazłem piękne miejsce blisko wioski. - Ale w nocy chyba jest niebezpiecznie... - Spokojnie, to niedaleko, a poza tym byłem tan już nieraz i dobrze wiem, jak poradzić sobie z drapieżnikami. - No, ale wtedy bywałeś sam, a ze mną... - Że niby kula u płetwy? Proszę cię! Jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą bym tak przezwał- wyznał, po czym dodał wyciągając do niej płetwę- Pozwolisz? Dziewczynka przytaknęła głową i chwyciła jego kończynę, po czym popłynęli. Nawet nie przypuszczali, że ktoś ich śledzi. Dwa żółwiki, Robert i Gloria patrzyli zazdrośnie na płynącą niedaleko przed nimi parę. Popatrzyli na siebie i skinęli na znak, że wprowadzają swój plan w życie. Tymczasem Ricky i Ella stanęli przed cieśniną, przez którą za chwilę mieli przepłynąć, by znaleźć się poza wioską. Dziewczynka spojrzała krótko na swojego towarzysza, nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale poczuła, że może mu zaufać. Nawet nie stawiała oporu, gdy prowadził ją przez cieśninę, wiedziała, że jest przy nim bezpieczna. Wypłynęli z przesmyku i zaraz po tym Ricky pociągnął Ellę za sobą. Po ominięciu barakud, znaleźli się w cudownym miejscu pełnym najpiękniejszych koralowców, które świeciły w świetle wielkiego, srebrnego satelity. - Jejku!- tylko tyle zdołała wydobyć dziewczynka, widząc otaczające ją piękno. - Prawda? To miejsce wygląda tak tylko przy pełni Księżyca- wyjaśnił Ricky, po czym odwrócił się i ujrzał przepływającą blisko barakudę. Bez słowa chwycił Ellę za płetwę i pociągnął za jeden z koralowców. - C-co się stało?- spytała zaniepokojona. - Barakuda. Spokojnie, zaraz odpłynie- wyjaśnił otaczając ją ramieniem. Gdy drapieżnik się oddalił, wyszli z kryjówki. Niestety, to nie był koniec ich kłopotów. Robert i Gloria stanęli tuż przed nimi. - Cześć- powiedzieli równocześnie. - Eee... hej?- odparł Ricky bez przekonania, a Ella tylko pokiwała płetwą. - Chcielibyśmy z wami o czymś pomówić- wyjaśnił Robert. - O czym?- chciał wiedzieć Ricky. - Dobrze, że pytasz- odparła Gloria przysuwając się do niego i rzekła- O naszej czwórce. - Aha- szary żółwik odsunął się od niej i objął stojącą obok niego Ellę- A konkretnie? Głos zabrał Robert: - Bo widzisz, jest tak: ja kocham się w Elli, a Gloria w tobie. Dlatego postanowiliśmy się z wami trochę potargować, ty dasz mi tę uroczą, zielonooką istotkę- wskazał płetwą na Ellę- a ja dam ci o, tę piękną istotkę- tu wskazał na Glorię i zapytał- To jak? Zgadzacie się? - Jesteś chyba na tyle inteligentny, by się domyślić, że nigdy nie dam ci Elli!- ciupnął mu Ricky z irytacją, mocniej przytulając ją do siebie. Roberta to ugryzło i to mocno... Podpłynął do swojej niedoszłej dziewczyny i krzyknął ze złością: - Masz mnie kochać!- ale w odpowiedzi otrzymał od niej z liścia. Mimo to nie dawał za wygraną i zaczął ją ściskać. Ricky wyrywał dziewczynkę z uścisku rywala, ale, niestety, Gloria również postanowiła wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. Podpłynęła do błękitnookiego i objęła go za szyję, ten oczywiście z łatwością ją odepchnął. Szybko wyrwał Ellę z uścisku Roberta i pociągnął za sobą. Tamta dwójka od razu ruszyła w pościg, więc odległość między nimi była niewielka. Nagle cała czwórka usłyszała dziwny dźwięk, był bardzo blisko, chcieli zobaczyć, co to, ale gdy tylko się odwrócili, zostali złapani do jakiejś siatki. Ricky wgramolił się na jedno z ok wystających na powierzchnię wody, po czym rozpaczliwie zaczął szukać wzrokiem Elli. Zauważył ją, była w tej części pod wodą i ledwo się trzymała, by przypadkiem nie wpaść na przeciwną ściankę. Przy tak dużej prędkości mogło jej się coś stać. Nie namyślając się długo, chłopiec szybko zszedł do niej i pomógł jej się wspiąć tam, gdzie przed chwilą siedział. - Ricky, boję się...- wyszeptała dziewczynka, a z oczu pociekło jej kilka łez. - Spokojnie, jestem przy tobie. Ze mną nic ci nie grozi- odparł łagodnie i delikatnie ocierając jej łzy, przytulił ją do siebie. - O, nie no! Skończcie już sobie słodzić, bo się na wymioty zbiera. Przez was narratorka przez cały odcinek opowiada tylko o waszych czułościach, a o Robercie? Nie, bo Robert jest be! Nie, bo Robert jest niegrzeczny i chce Ricky'emu odebrać Ellę! Obrażam się!- wydarł się, no, chyba wiecie kto, trzeba unikać powtórzeń xD Pozytywna dwójka o mało co się nie roześmiała ze złamania czwartej ściany, cóż, nie mogli, musieli się mocno trzymać. Nagle łódź stanęła, szarpnęło tak mocno, że Ricky ledwo utrzymał siebie i Ellę na ich ściance. Siatka przechyliła się i zaczęli wypadać. - Ellu?!- krzyknął szary żółwik. - Tak?- odparła. - Tak na wypadek, jakby to miał być nasz koniec, to chcę, byś wiedziała, że ja... ja kocham... kocham... twoje oczy!- tak naprawdę chciał wyznać swoje uczucie, ale jeszcze nie potrafił tego zrobić. - Przynajmniej moje oczy mu się podobają...- pomyślała Ella. Nagle cała czwórka wpadła do jakiejś skrzynki wypełnionej wodą, gdzie za chwilę zostali zamknięci. Było ciemno. Robert widział co nieco, więc postanowił znowu poprzystawiać się do swojej niedoszłej dziewczyny. Chwycił ją w biodrach, ale nagle poczuł tam czyjeś płetwy. Nim się skapnął, oberwał w brzuch. - Bara mi od niej!- usłyszał rozwścieczony głos Ricky'ego. - Uuu, ktoś tu jest chorobliwie zazdrosny o Ellę- dokuczał brązowooki. - Po prostu chronię ją przez fałszywcami!- skwitował tamten i przytulił dziewczynkę jeszcze mocniej. Po tym poczuli straszne zmęczenie, w końcu zarwali całą noc. Ella położyła się na dnie skrzyni, a Ricky tuż obok niej, obejmując ją. Zazdrosna Gloria ścisnęła go w pasie, ale znów została mocno odepchnięta tak, że wpadła na Roberta. Ten powstrzymał ją od dalszego bajerowania błękitnookiego: - Zaczekaj! Poprzytula sobie tą Ellę i zaraz mu się znudzi. Wtedy wkroczysz ty, zawrócisz mu w głowie i sprawisz, że nie będzie się nią interesował, natomiast ja ją sobie wezmę i wszyscy będą zadowoleni. - Zgoda- odparła i położyła się obok niego. Gdy się obudzili, byli w akwarium w jakimś biurze. Nagle weszła mega dziwna kobieta. Zaczęła coś tam narzekać pod nosem, dlaczego pod jej opiekę trafiają kolejne "darmozjady". - Ja jej dam darmozjady! Nikt nie będzie tak przezywał ani mojej Elli, ani mnie!- zirytował się Ricky, chciał wyskoczyć, aby ugryźć Alice w rękę, ale uderzył głową o coś szklanego. - Nic ci nie jest?- spytała z troską Ella. - Nic mnie nie boli, gdy ty jesteś ze mną- wyznał. - A poważnie?- zapytała lekko zarumieniona. - Mówiłem poważnie- odparł. Dziewczynka nic nie odpowiedziała. Nawet nie miała okazji, bo zaraz zostali wrzuceni do wody. Cała czwórka natychmiast wyszła na ląd. Nie byli zadowoleni z tego, jak potraktowała ich strażniczka, przynajmniej w jednym się zgadzali. Wtem Ella usiadła na jednym z kamieni. Niespodziewanie, ten się przechylił i wpadła do jakiejś dziury. Ricky i Robert ślepo rzucili się za nią, a Gloria za nimi (głównie za Ricky'm). Tymczasem w bazie pingwinów wszyscy się nudzili, poza Kowalskim i Twilight, którzy cały czas siedzieli w laboratorium. Nagle czwórka żółwików wpadła przez jedno z tajnych wejść pingwinów. - No, nareszcie coś się dzieje!- skomentował Skipper. - O, jejciu! Oni są tacy uroczy!- zachwyciła się Fluttershy i natychmiast przytuliła przybyszów. - Wcale, że nie!- krzyknęli równocześnie Ricky i Robert próbując wyrwać się z uścisku. - Spokojnie, to u niej normalne- wyjaśniła Applejack. - Jak się tu dostaliście?- chciał wiedzieć Szeregowy. - To się stało, gdy usiadłam na jednym z kamieni na naszym wybiegu- zaczęła Ella- Wtedy się osunął i wrzucił mnie prawdopodobnie do jednego z waszych tuneli. - A ja skoczyłem za nią- dodał Ricky. - Ja też- dorzucił Robert, a Gloria tylko mu przytaknęła. Rozmowę przerwali Kowalski i Twilight otwierając drzwi z łoskotem i krzycząc z ekscytacją: - Eureka! - Udało wam się z tym chlorowodorem?- spytała Rarity. - Nie, ale za to wynaleźliśmy eliksir przemiany- odparł naukowiec. - Duchowej czy fizycznej?- zastanawiał się Maurice. - Nie wiemy- przyznała fioletowo-pióra. Nagle do bazy wpadł Julian wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy: - Ratujcie króla! Zaiwanili mi ostatnie mango! Wtem stracił równowagę i wpadł na naukowców. Mikstura wyleciała w górę i oblała wszystkich bez wyjątku. Gdy lemur popatrzył na swoje futro, zauważył, że świeci na biało. - O, matko! A teraz jeszcze mnie wybielili! Zbladłem! W dodatku jestem obsypany jakimś brokatem albo innym dziadostwem! - Przestań biadolić!- ochrzanił go Skipper i zażenował się- Ja świecę na niebiesko... - O, nie!- wrzasnęli mieniący się na różowo Rico, na żółto Szeregowy, na fioletowo Kowalski i na pomarańczowo Maurice. - Cóż, ja wyglądam bosko- powiedziała każda z ich dziewczyn pokazując dumnie swoje nowe nakrycia głowy i rozpuszczone włosy. - A nasza czwórka to w ogóle się zmieniła- zdziwiła się Ella widząc siebie i swoich przyjaciół mających figury podobne do tych, jakie posiadają ludzie. Nagle poczuli, że podłoga zaczyna ich wciągać. Próbowali się wydostać, ale nie mogli się ruszyć. Gdy zostali cali wciągnięci, zaczęli spadać z dużej wysokości. Na szczęście złapała ich jakaś kolorowa kula, gdy z niej wyszli, oddziały Skippera i RD wyglądały jak poprzednio, ale żółwiki zmieniły tylko ubiór i uczesanie (pomijając czapki Ricky'ego i Roberta). - Gdzie my jesteśmy?- zastanawiała się Twilight. '''Koniec odcinka pierwszego Ciekawostki *Robert łamie czwartą ścianę mówiąc, że narratorka opowiada tylko o czułościach Ricky'ego i Elli. W sumie, to oni też mają świadomość, że tylko grają w odcinku, o czym świadczą słowa tekstu (o Ricky'm i Elli): "Pozytywna dwójka o mało co się nie roześmiała ze złamania czwartej ściany". Kategoria:GosiElla Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki Kategoria:Pingwiny, lemury i żółwie